Changes
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Kairi notices what others don't and she acts on what she sees.  RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_They've changed_. It was the first thought that popped into Kairi's head when she had been reunited with Riku and Sora down on the beach. Both had grown taller, more muscular, but both seemed unfazed about the events that had transpired. At least not at first, but that changed as well.

Sora was never without Riku, and Riku, Sora. It was as if they dared to let the other out of sight, they might disappear. Where Riku had once worn a condescending smirk and dared to toy with fate, he now wore a smile that bespoke of hardship and quiet suffering. And though Sora acted just like he always had, Kairi often caught him watching Riku with an air of sadness about him, as if he felt he had let the older boy down.

Kairi could remember a time when Riku would constantly tease the spiky-haired brunette and she would have to intervene. When they had walked together, Riku led and Sora would always follow. Now, she watched silently as Riku walked beside Sora, as equals, daring anybody to try and degrade his friend. Sora might know how to defend himself, but he never had to with Riku around. It was as if Riku was trying to make up for lost time.

Kairi knew what they were. Sora was light, a pure innocent untouched by the darkness that he had faced. Riku had not been as lucky. He knew both light and darkness and he carried the scars and memories as a reminder of what he had almost done.

Kairi knew. She knew that it was time to remove herself from the equation. There had been a time when Sora had loved her. He would have done anything for her, but somewhere along the lines, that love had died. He still had love for her, she knew, but now it was only as a friend. In his heart, she had been replaced.

He and Riku were a Yin Yang. Perfectly balanced, they were able to keep themselves grounded to the reality of the present day. Kairi had quietly accepted the fact that to Sora, Riku would always mean more to him than she ever would. She knew that it was time for a change.

Reviews Please


	2. Boys Don't Kiss Boys

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Here's the long procrastinated second chapter of Changes. Please don't kill me

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Sora was practically livid. He had just witnessed his best friend – best _guy_ friend - kiss another guy. What was it he was feeling – jealousy? Riku merely shrugged and kept walking, though he was looking quite smug.

"Hey, it was your dare." Sora rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually kiss him." Riku turned slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Sora shook his head. Riku grabbed his arm. "Sora, we're not going one step farther until you tell me why."

"But Riku," Sora whined, "I have a date with Kairi." The silver-haired boy grinned.

"Your problem, not mine. I won, so unless you fess up or do whatever I say, you're stuck here." Sora grumbled under his breath before sighing deeply.

"Fine. Boys don't kiss boys. Happy?" he asked glumly.

"Far from it," Riku muttered. Sora tilted his head to the side.

"You okay Riku?" The older teen nodded silently, carefully keeping his face blank.

"I'm fine. Let's get you ready for your date," he responded, walking away; Sora wordlessly fell into step as a comfortable silence pervaded them.

"It's not really a date," Sora stated. He didn't know why but it was suddenly very important that Riku knew this information. "I'm just there as an escort and designated driver. Don't get me wrong, I like Kairi, just not like _that._ Besides, Roxas and Axel will be there, too. Hey, isn't it cool that once everything was said and done all the Organization members got a chance at having a normal life? And it was nice of King Mickey to pardon them. But, anyways, with Roxas and Axel there, it's not really a date or anything." Sora's tangent came to an end as he saw Riku staring at him with a bemused expression. "What?"

"You've made it very clear that you're not going on a date with Kairi." Sora laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I…I guess I did." Riku started walking again and Sora fell into step. "Hey…Riku?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you come with us?" The question evidently took Riku by surprise. He stopped walking and Sora turned around to look at him. Riku stared at the brown-haired boy through narrowed eyes before shaking his head.

"No." Sora sighed heavily. It was worth a shot. Sometimes, if they got Riku to a place that was crowded enough, the old Riku would appear, if only for a little while.

"You know Riku, everyone else put the past behind them. Don't you think it's time you did too?" Sora knew he should keep his mouth shut but he missed the old Riku. It wasn't that he like Riku any less. No, in fact, Sora liked him more, though he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet. No, it was the fact that Riku was still hurting and if Riku was hurting, than so was Sora.

"Everyone else was stronger than I was." Riku bit out.

"No we weren't! We had less to deal with because we didn't go through half the stuff you did, and you were by yourself for most of it." Riku turned his head away.

"Just leave it alone Sora. Go have fun with Kairi, and I'll see you tomorrow." As Riku walked off, Sora blinked back the tears that stung at his eyes, then turned to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Kairi could feel the waves of anger and sadness radiating off of Sora long before the brown-haired boy gave an unhappy sigh. It was almost inaudible in the noisy nightclub but it was enough to catch Kairi's attention.

"Sora? What's the matter?" She kept her voice soft; the last thing she needed was a eavesdropper butting into her conversation. Sora looked at her wide-eyed.

"Nothing's the matter, Kairi, honestly." A small, knowing smile graced her lips, and she silently counted to ten. Why did boys have to be so difficult?

"Sora," she stated firmly, demanded an answer, "what's wrong?" The young boy averted his gaze, ashamed that he was ruining his friend's good time.

"I was just thinking about Riku…" he trailed off and Kairi nodded her understanding. They were all worried about the changes in Riku's behavior but if Kairi's little plan worked than hopefully they'd have their old Riku back sometime soon. "…Worried." Oops…had Sora been talking that entire time?

"I know." She stated, nodding. Sora looked at her, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"…You do?" Well, damn, that wasn't the thing to say. Time to change the subject.

"You love him." There. Kairi mentally patted herself on the back. Sora choked, then coughed on his soda, spluttering half-formed denials.

"I do not – Where'd you – I can't believe – NO! I don't love him, he's my best friend!"

"Hey, you two have been here talking all night! This is a _dance_ club!"

"Hello Axel. Roxas," Kairi calmly responded, sipping her drink. "Care to join us?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, taking in Sora's flushed face and almost spastic fidgeting.

"We're talking about Sora's idiotic denial of his love for Riku."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Roxas leveled his gaze at the brown-haired boy before turning back to his drink.

"Yes you do," he stated. The statement was so quiet that a hush overtook the table as all its members strained to hear it. "Why are you so adamant in your refusal?"

"It's the way things have always been on the island," Kairi explained. "Same-sex relationships aren't necessarily frowned upon per se, it's just not really advertised as an option."

"Boys don't kiss boys." Sora muttered petulantly. Axel tried not to laugh. Roxas slowly raised his head, openly staring at a sulking Sora, before turning and smirking at Axel.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Axel nodded.

"Boys don't kiss boys." Sora eyed the two older teens warily. If possible, Roxas' smirk became even more evil.

"Axel, kiss me." The redhead looked surprised.

"What about your rule?" he asked. Roxas raised an eyebrow in annoyance and Axel shrugged before leaning forward and kissing the blonde. Kairi and Sora gasped and Axel and Roxas separated, both grinning.

"Boys don't kiss boys, Axel," Roxas laughed. Axel nodded.

"Except when they do." Kairi smiled, tossing a glance to Sora and promptly breaking out laughing. Sora's eyes were wide and full of disbelief, as if he were still trying to comprehend exactly what it was he had just been witness to mere moments ago.

"What…just happened?" he asked after a few more seconds of stunned silence. Axel shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"I kissed him." Roxas smirked at Kairi, who stifled another laugh. Sora nodded slowly.

"Right…I have to go now." Standing, Sora all but flew from the nightclub.

* * *

Finding himself on the beach, the brown-haired boy sank into the sand. Shaking his head, he attempted to corral his thoughts into some semblance of order. The first thought that popped into his head was what he had stated at the club, and earlier to Riku. 'Boys don't kiss boys'. But what had Axel said? 'Except when they do.' So…maybe it was possible… Sora shook his head. It was time to move onto the next thought. The image of Axel and Roxas kissing came unbidden and all Sora could think was, 'If only it were me and Riku.' The thought took him by surprise and he shook his head, trying to dispel it, but like an obstinate teenager it refused to budge. Sora shook his head harder, dizzying himself until he fell sideways into the sand. Flipping onto his back, he sighed deeply and did something he never did. He cursed.

"Fuck." He rolled the word off his tongue and smiled as it hung in the air. He tried it again. "Fuck." His grin widened. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Forget grinning, he was downright giddy. Time to try something new. "Goddamn."

"Are you alright?" Sora lazily opened his eyes to find the concerned face of his best friend staring down at him.

"M'fine," he answered. "Just trying out something new." Something flashed across Riku's eyes but it was gone too quickly for Sora to catch what it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the club?" Riku asked, sitting next to Sora's sprawled form. Sora merely shrugged.

"I left early. I had some things I had to think about." Even as the words came out of his mouth Sora could hear Roxas' and Axel's teasing tones. 'Boys don't kiss boys.' "Except when the do," he muttered.

"What?" Sora shook his head at Riku's question.

"Nothing," he replied absentmindedly. Riku's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he said nothing. Sora pulled himself into a sitting position, brushing sand off his clothes. Staring out at the crashing surf with a silent Riku, Sora felt completely content for the first time since he'd been dragged off his island. Sparing a glance at his silver-haired friend, Sora could see that he was staring straight ahead. Letting out a sigh, Sora fell backwards onto the sand again, staring now at the multi-colored evening sky.

"Don't you have to get back to the club?" The question took Sora by surprise. Normally Riku didn't give a damn about things like that, and since when was he the responsible one anyways? He must have fallen through some rift after leaving the club and it had tossed him into some alternate dimension where Riku was the responsible one and he was the reckless one. Yes, that was the only logical explanation for this reversal of roles.

"Nope." Riku turned a questioning face on his companion. "I don't feel like going back. Besides, Kairi can take care of herself." Here, he paused. "And Axel and Roxas are there," he added, but Riku wasn't listening.

"Sora, are you drunk?" The brown-haired boy laughed, waving off the question.

"Relax, Riku. I've only had water and soda all night." Despite Sora's assurances, the older teen hovered over his friend. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. "You know what I found out tonight?" Riku shook his head 'no'. Sora's grin widened. He felt funny but at the same time bolder and he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. "Come here," he waved for the older boy to move closer, "and I'll tell you." Riku rolled to his knees and crept towards the brown-haired boy until his face was mere inches from the other's. Sora quickly reached up, yanked Riku down, and kissed him.

Pushing himself away from the younger boy had to be the hardest thing Riku did but he followed through nonetheless. As he pulled away, Sora could read the myriad of emotions running through Riku's eyes – surprise, happiness, and confusion – all were evident, until his eyes hardened and his face became a mask of rage.

"What the fuck, Sora?" He demanded.

"Riku – "

"Boys don't kiss boys, remember? Your words." Sora quickly wracked his brain for the response Axel had given, the one that had been plaguing him all night. "Don't fuck with me Sora! Did you not say those exact words? Boys don't kiss boys?" Sora looked up at Riku's face and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Boys don't kiss boys." Riku shook his head in disgust and turned to walk away. "Except when they do." Riku froze and Sora stood up.

"What did you say?"

"Boys don't kiss boys, except when they do." Riku turned, his stony façade back in place.

"I'm not gonna be your little experiment with boys, Sora."

"I wasn't asking you to."

"Things are gonna change, y'know?" Sora nodded.

"Change is good."


End file.
